La PrImErA y UlTiMa VeZ qUe Me EnAmOrE
by SereyDarien
Summary: ¿Que Hacer? Cuando te enamores de una chica pero por mas que intentas estar a su lado, el destino no parece querer


Disclaimer: Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

**La Primera Y Última Vez Que Me Enamore**

Esta es la historia de la primera y última vez que me enamore. Es la historia de cómo una persona dividió mi vida en el tiempo antes de conocerla y el tiempo después de conocerla. Es la historia de cómo una decisión te hace la persona más feliz o te nubla la vida de tristeza.

La mejor manera de iniciar este relato es dándoles a conocer pequeños detalles de mi vida para que logren entender exactamente por lo que tuve que vivir.

Mi nombre es Darién Chiba Shields hace 26 años vi la luz del día, mis progenitores pertenecían a una familia adinerada, mi padre Armando Chiba era medico y mi madre Diana Shields enfermera.

Mis padres se conocieron de una manera demasiada causal, dicen que fue amor a primera vista, cierto o no, una cosa si es segura y es que ambos se amaban con fervor, a los pocos años de casados nació el fruto de ese gran amor, es decir yo, para ser exactos un 3 de agosto, que para ellos y para mí era el mejor día de todo el año, día que después de 6 años se convirtió en el peor de todos, y es que en mi sexto aniversario, de regreso a casa, después de haber pasado la mayor parte del día festejándome, mis padres y yo sufrimos un accidente automovilístico resultando ser yo el único sobreviviente, poseo pocos recuerdos de ellos, pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que siempre me amaron con el corazón, desde entonces me fui a vivir con mi tía Luna y mi primo. Mi primo y yo éramos de la misma edad y compartíamos un gran parecido tanto en lo físico como en algunos gestos.

Viví parte de mi infancia y adolescencia con mi tía Luna pero en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí mudarme a un departamento, no era que me fastidiara vivir con ella, todo lo contrario con mi tía nunca faltaba nada siempre hubo de sobra y sobre todo cariño de parte ella, la llegue a querer como mi segunda madre y lo más probable es que ella me quiere como su segundo hijo, el segundo hijo que siempre anhelo pero no logro tener ya que enviudo a los pocos meses que había nacido mi primo. Me mude de su casa porque no quería ser una carga mas, además que quería superarme por mi mismo, ser independiente, y no está de más decir que mis padres si me dejaron con un futuro asegurado. Después de mudarme de su casa lamentablemente perdí contacto con ellos, me concentre de lleno en mis estudios, para lograr ser un gran doctor.

Actualmente estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios para graduarme de Medico pero ya estoy trabajando en el Hospital Central de Tokio.

Lo que quiero contarles comenzó hace 2 años. Después de la muerte de mis padre, mi vida dio un giro de 180° al que logre adaptarme y después de ahí todo iba perfecto en mi vida, hasta que a mis 24 años recibí la llamada de mi tía Luna diciéndome que mi primo había fallecido, lamentablemente mi primo tenía una gran pasión por surfear y al parecer en esa ocasión no fue su día de suerte, murió ahogado en el mar, es una pena y mas porque desde hace tiempo no había sabido nada de mi Tía y no es muy agradable ponerse en contacto cuando la razón es una tragedia.

En fin después de una semana la cual me la pase haciendo compañía a mi tía Luna para apoyarla durante ese momento de duelo, regrese a mi vida normal, debía ponerme al tiro con mi tesis universitaria y mandar pedir una beca para inscribirme en unas conferencias medicas que se realizaban en EUA, además quería empezar a realizar entrevistas de trabajo por si mi petición a la beca era rechazada.

Después de tener en orden todos mis pendiente, pase al Crown un café-bar muy conocido en el cual trabaja un amigo, pasaba del medio día y después de estar ocupado toda la mañana deseaba despejar un momento mi mente, la semana que había pasado con mi tía había sido algo exhausta, a pesar de que sufría por la pérdida de su hijo, no se cansaba de mencionar el gran parecido que tenia con él, además que insistía demasiado en presentarme con una chica, en realidad yo no deseaba conocer a nadie, en estos momentos mi vida estaba perfecta, a parte que no era algo sensato pedir eso después de lo ocurrido con mi primo.

Llegue al Crown, solo esperaba que Andrew mi amigo, estuviera libre para poder conversar con él sobre los últimos acontecimientos, y como si el destino estuviera de mi parte, que son pocas las ocasiones, Andrew se encontraba en un momento de descanso, nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, le platique de mi tía Luna y charlamos sobre la muerte y lo valioso que es disfrutar de la vida, por ultimo le mencione el plan de mi tía de presentarme a una chica, y me arrepentí de ello, pues conociendo a Andrew, debí haber intuido que el también insistiría en que debería de conocer chicas y buscarme una novia.

"_**Darién, amigo… te lo digo bien, debes empezar a disfrutar de la vida, no es posible que ninguna chica te atraiga"**_

"_**Andrew no es eso, si no que todavía no encuentro la indicada"**_

"_**y como quieres encontrarla si nunca sales a ninguna cita, apoco no te gustaría salir con alguna de estas bellezas o tal vez prefieras obtener algo más que una simple salida" **_ me decía Andrew mientras me señalaba a cada una de las chicas que estaban en el bar, hice gesto de no hacerle caso y gire mi rostro para ya no ponerle atención, pero grande fue mi error, pues a lo lejos llegue a vislumbrar a una chica de cabellos dorados, que llamo totalmente mi atención y al parecer puse cara de embobado pues por la expresión que uso Andrew fue lógico que no intente en disimular lo mucho que me intereso esta chica. Ambos la miramos por largo rato mientras que mi gran amigo me daba su opinión.

"_**wow, Darién, si que piensas en grande… ella es una belleza, para nada común, pero muy buena, definitivamente si"**_

"_**no es que me vaya acostar con ella Andrew"**_ se lo mencione para dejarlo en claro, pero no podía apartar mi vista de ella

"_**Pues la estas mirando mucho amigo"**_

y es que era verdad,, no sé lo que tenia pero esta chica sí que me dejo hipnotizado, me pareció tan hermosa, cada gesto que hacía en ese instante me fascino y a pesar que en ese momento se veía algo torpe y despistada no me intereso, porque hasta sus defectos me parecieron adorables.

Pase largo rato observándola, grabando en mi mente cada movimiento suyo hasta que al fin se retiro, me hubiera gustado tanto hablar con ella en aquel momento pero no me atreví, será que soy un cobarde pero lo que no me imaginaba era que el destino me tenía preparado otra cosa.

Al fin me despedí de Andrew y me fui del Crown, mis pensamientos iban enfocados en aquella rubia, me arrepentía el no haber tomado el valor de conocerla, que tal si ya nunca más la volvía a ver, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de mi parte porque al llegar a la estación del subterráneo ahí estaba la causa que rondaba mis pensamientos.

La mire desde lo lejos, admirando su perfecta silueta, su hermoso y delicado rostro, su cabello largo y sedoso que parecían los mismos rayos del sol, su figura esbelta que ansiaba rodear con mis brazos y sus preciosas piernas que ya me volvían loco. Estaba tan idiotizado por venerar su belleza, que no me percate que mi pequeña Diosa no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, si no es porque el sonido del metro que cada vez se oía mas cerca me saca de mi ensoñación no me hubiera dado cuenta que el nuevo motivo que ocupa mis pensamientos estaba demasiado cerca de las vías del subterráneo casi creo que a la espera de que este medio de transporte pasara y se la llevase de encuentro y ahora si no quiero ni imaginarme como terminaría aquel cuerpo que tanto admiro.

Sin esperar mas camino hacia aquella rubia, me doy cuenta de que el metro cada vez está más cerca, la luz cada vez se ve más cerca de la terminación de aquel túnel, si no me apresuro, la vida de aquella chica seguro llega a su fin, apresuro el paso hasta que me encuentro a un lado de ella y si me hubiese tardado otro segundo más seguramente no me hubiera sentido como un héroe, la tomo por la cintura sin siquiera pedirle permiso y la aparto de aquel trágico final.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber que pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de mi Diosa bajada de la luna, pues me miraba con una expresión de ¿asombro? O acaso era ¿miedo? No supe descifrar aquella mirada pero sentía que me veía como si fuera un fantasma. No sé si era el efecto del Vodka que llevaba impregnado en su cuerpo o que pudiera ser pero de repente cambio su mirada por una de infinito ¿cariño?, me acaricio el rostro y me llamo "Amor" no supe cómo reaccionar pero no quería apartarla de mi abrazo, además no sé si me confundió con otra persona pero yo me sentí maravillosamente al escucharla llamarme Amor. Me observo por unos cuantos segundos con una dulce sonrisa que era para mí y sin más se desmayo en mis brazos.

Y en este punto mis queridos amigos, es cuando esta chica entra en mi vida para dividirla en el tiempo antes de conocerla y el tiempo después de hacerlo.

Me debatí largo tiempo en decidir qué hacer con ella, no sabía su nombre, en realidad no sabía nada de ella, husmee en su bolso algo que nunca imagine hacer pero era la única manera de encontrar algo que me diera información sobre esta chica. Pero nada. Dure largo tiempo ahí esperando a que recobrara el conocimiento y cuando lo hizo, solo abrió sus ojos, me abrazo y se acurruco en mi pecho para quedarse dormida. En realidad yo nunca me imagine que nuestro primer encuentro hubiera sido así pero yo me sentía más que feliz.

Al último me decidí y la lleve a mi departamento, ya que no pude ni saber su nombre y mucho menos su dirección siendo mi departamento el único lugar a donde podía llevarla para que descansara un rato. Pero creo que me apresure a elegir esa opción pues no tome en cuenta que en el edificio donde esta mi departamento hay un oficial en la entrada, y pues aunque lo conozco de varios años dudo que me deje subir a una chica semiinconsciente a mi departamento, además que a mí no se me conoce por llevar chicas frecuentemente en realidad nunca he llevado chicas al lugar en el que vivo.

Demore largo rato pensando en cómo subir a la chica de mi sueños a mi habitación, ella seguía inconsciente, y se veía tan linda dormida, no puedo creerlo hasta dormida llamaba mi atención y al parecer nuevamente me quede enfrascado admirando su rostro que no me percate que el oficial me observaba, en fin al último se me vino a la mente y la subí por las escaleras de emergencia, fue un gran esfuerzo porque a pesar que mi hermoso delirio era de complexión delgada sí que pesada.

Transcurridos como 20 minutos llamaron a la puerta y no me lo van a creer eran los de seguridad, me llevaron a una pequeña oficialía y les conté como fue que sucedió todo, al parecer no les quedo de otra que comprenderme además que mi expediente está limpio y no hay señal de que sea una persona que le guste infringir las leyes, me dejaron libre en unas cuantas horas y de mi dulce tormento no volví a saber nada pues ellos se harían cargo de ella a partir de ese momento.

En cuanto me dejaron ir pase a visitar a Andrew y le conté toda mi odisea con lujos de detalles desde que me convertí en héroe hasta que fui a parar detenido.

"_**Pues técnicamente la secuestraste, Darién"**_

"_**Andrew no podía dejarla inconsciente en la estación del subterráneo"**_

"_**Bueno, y ¿hablaste por lo menos con ella?"**_

"_**Ya te dije que no, solo me llamo Amor y eso fue algo extraño ¿no lo crees?... bueno Andrew me despido ya esta anocheciendo y mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo" **_

Justo cuando me estaba despidiendo de Andrew me entra una llamada al celular de algún numero desconocido, la contesto y a que no se imaginan quien era, fue extraño pues me imagine que jamás contactaría con ella, bueno aunque al principio no sabía de quien se trataba y además que estaba renuente a decirme quien era y pues sencillamente yo no iba a ceder.

"_**Diga"**_

"_**Si, ¿Quién eres?" **_

"_**¿Quién eres tú?"**_

"_**¿Quién eres tú?"**_

"_**No, ¿Quién eres tú?"**_

"_**La chica que secuestraste esta tarde"**_

Me sorprendí tanto, cuando caí en la cuenta de que la pequeña rubia me estaba llamando y a mi celular, un momento pero ¿como fue que consiguió mi número?

"_**¿Cómo conseguiste este número?"**_ le pregunto sorprendido y extrañado

"_**Al parecer los oficiales no saben lo que significa la palabra Confidencial… tengo toda tu información"**_ me dice de manera incrédula

"_**¿y porque me preguntas que quien soy?"**_Si se supone que tiene toda mi información, debe saber como me llamo

"_**No te pregunto quién eres, sino quien te crees que eres"**_ me lo dijo en tono de reclamo, ja y hasta juego de palabras utiliza la chica, todavía que la salvo y no la abandono en cualquier lugar y aun así me reclama y me juzga de secuestrador a este punto ya me estoy exasperando por mucho que me haya dejado impresionado con su figura

"_**Sabes que, ya me estoy cansado…." **_Le digo para terminar la llamada, pues definitivamente la actitud que está tomando de sabelotodo y caprichosa no me está gustando nada, pero no me deja terminar

"_**Te espero, mañana de 4 a 6 en la exposición de arte de Margaret Sullivan"**_ que chica más directa pero me está exigiendo que vaya a esa hora, ahora yo me pregunto quien se cree que es para exigirme cosas.

"_**No"**_ le respondo de manera fría para dejarle claro que no pienso hacerle caso, pero al parecer no le importa lo que le digo

"_**¿Por qué no?"**_

"_**Porque mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y voy a estar ocupado"**_

"_**Si ¡Aja!, te espero a mas tardar a las 8"**_ definitivamente esta chica me juzgo loco, guardo mi celular y miro a Andrew burlándose de mí.

"_**Definitivamente hasta que una chica te obligo a ir a una cita, creo que de esta no te escapas"**_ me dice en tono burlón el que se supone es que mi amigo

"_**En primera Andrew no es una cita y en segunda seguramente es para agradecerme por haberla ayudado cuando se desmayo"**_ bueno al menos era lo que quería creer, porque por el tono que uso en la llamada tal vez era lo último que haría.

Y sin más me fui a mi departamento a descansar, después de tan extraño día, en verdad me ocurrieron cosas que en un día normal jamás me pasarían.

Al día siguiente me fui a mi entrevista, según yo había salido excelente, y debo admitir que estaba ansioso por ir a conocer aquella rubia la cual todavía no sabía su nombre, esperaba por lo menos que ese encuentro sirviera para conocernos más.

Al fin llego a la galería y lo primero que veo es a aquella rubia que me trae delirando solo espero que no me decepcione y no sea como aquellas chicas que son meramente superficiales y vanidosas. Me acerco a ella y se percata de mi presencia

"_**Darién Chiba"**_ dice mi nombre y se escucha tan bien en la forma que lo pronuncia, me sonríe y ya me tiene nuevamente hipnotizado

"_**Puedes llamarme Darién"**_ le digo seductoramente mientras le sonrió _**"¿y con quien tengo el gusto?"**_ le pregunto y le ofrezco mi mano en ademan de saludo

"_**Serena Tsukino"**_Serena que hermoso nombre y Tsukino que significa De La Luna, para mi eres Selene la diosa de la luna, y si tu lo deseas yo seré tu Endimión. Esta chica hasta me hace pensar en cursilerías.

"_**Es un placer Serena"**_ me da su mano y yo me la llevo a los labios para darle un beso como todo un caballero, me sorprendí cuando lo hice porque jamás en la vida había saludado a una chica de esa manera, pero no sé que me hacía sentir ella que me animo hacerlo. Y por la expresión de asombro que puso dejo en claro que tampoco estaba acostumbra a estos detalles y pues en la actualidad ya nadie hace eso. Al menos yo deduje que ese era el motivo de su reacción pero más tarde me entere que había otro motivo.

"_**Igualmente" **_me dice y se aleja de mi rápidamente al parecer la perturbe con mi comportamiento _**"¿me puedes explicar realmente que sucedió ayer?"**_ me pregunta mientras tomaba una copa de vino y me daba otra a mi

Acepte el vino y caminamos hacia las pinturas _**"bueno al parecer andabas algo pasada de copas y te ibas a caer en las vías del subt, entonces te sujete en el último momento, me llamaste Amor y te desmayaste, te lleve a mi departamento alguien me denuncio y tú estabas reportada como persona perdida"**_

"_**¿Te llame amor?... "**_me pregunta y le confirmo, mire como se le sonrojaron las mejillas y me fascino esa timidez de ella, después frunció el entrecejo y me dieron ganas de pasarle mi dedo para borrarle esas arruguitas que se le formaron pero me abstuve de hacerlo _**"Creo que recuerdo eso"**_ me dijo y después se acerco de manera insinuante hacia mí para susurrarme _**"pero dudo seriamente del resto"**_ Dios me sentí en el cielo simplemente por la manera en que me lo dijo.

Mientras admirábamos cada una de las pinturas charlamos sobre nuestras vidas descubrí que Serena también pinta, que su padre se llama Kenji Tsukino y es un prestigiado fotógrafo, su madre llamada Ikuko falleció cuando ella era pequeña, tiene 22 años y fue todo lo que le pude sacar, ah y de algo de lo que me percate es de que mi pequeña rubia tiene afición a las bebidas alcohólicas, pues en el rato que estuvimos platicando nunca soltó su copa de vino y en cuanto se la terminaba de inmediato pedía que se la llenaran, pero pensé que era un habito que apenas y comenzaba ya que no tenia finta de ser tomadora. En cambio yo le conté toda mi vida con seña y salto, otra cosa que me impresione de hacer pues una de mis cualidades es que soy muy reservado.

En cuanto terminamos de mirar las pinturas, nos sentamos en unas mesas que había allí en la galería, para ese punto mi dulce tormento ya se le notaban las copas encimas.

"_**Creo que ya fue suficiente de esto"**_ le dije mientras le retiraba la copa

"_**¡Oye!"**_ me reclama haciendo un lindo puchero, se veía tan tierna que me daban ganas de besarla. _**"Gracias por no abandonarme en el asiento del subt, Darién."**_

"_**De nada... Y me puedes decir porque estabas ayer tan borracha a media tarde, bueno y al parecer también hoy"**_ le dije en tono burlón para que no me lo tomara a mal

"_**Bueno es que estoy pasando una fase temeraria"**_

"_**Oh con que una fase temeraria, y ¿como es eso?"**_ le pregunto de manera curiosa y divertida pues nunca se sabe cual será la reacción de una persona ebria.

"_**Jejeje ay Darién no sabes lo que es ser temeraria jejeje entonces no eres tan inteligente como creía jejeje"**_ me dijo entre risas y después no paro de reírse supongo que estaba en la etapa del simpatías que seguiría después la etapa del deprimido

En el tono más amable que pude le dije _**"será mejor que ya nos retiremos ya es muy noche"**_

Se puso seria y como enfadada, que drástico cambio de humor, supongo que entro en la etapa del difícil desalojo del mueble y me dijo _**"no, yo no quiero irme si quieres vete tú" **_

"_**Bueno en ese caso me voy y espero que superes tu fase temeraria y tengas un feliz y libre de desastre resto de tu vida"**_ le dije un tanto bromeando para ver si se le pasaba el enojo pero note como que se entristecía, me puse de pie y di dos pasos para intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión tal vez al ver mis intenciones también decidía irse pero en vez de eso escuche que empezaba a sollozar y me decía con la voz quebrada

"_**Mi prometido rompió conmigo"**_

Me dio tanta tristeza no que su prometido la haya dejado si no la manera en que lo dijo al parecer sufría mucho debió quererlo demasiado. Me regrese con ella y le di mi pañuelo para que se limpiara las lagrimas pero en vez de tomarlo de inmediato me vio con cara de asombro y con el ceño fruncido

"_**¿Llevas pañuelo? ¿Eres asmático o qué?"**_

"_**Eh… no, del lugar de donde vengo siempre llevan pañuelos"**_

"_**¿De dónde eres? ¿De 1850...?"**_ y comenzamos nuevamente con el sarcasmo _**"¿Está limpio?"**_

"_**¡Claro!"**_

Lo tomo y en vez de limpiarse lagrimas se sacudió la nariz, Dios esperaba que no me lo regresara pero de nuevo me equivoque y me lo estaba devolviendo y lleno de sus secreciones mucosas estaba loca si pensaba que lo iba a tomar

"_**Puedes quedártelo"**_ le dije como si de verdad no me importara

"_**¡Oh no!, tómalo tu"**_

No me quedo de otra y lo tome y después me abrazo, valió la pena tomar el pañuelo, la consolé un poco y parecía que ya se había calmado pues dejo de sollozar, pero al rato se escucho un extraño ruidillo que se volvió a repetir ¿que era? Un ¿ronquido? Y ¡Oh Dios! mi adorada princesa nuevamente había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo bueno fue que ya sabía su nombre, así que llame al número de atención publica y pregunte por la dirección de Familia Tsukino, lo que nunca me imagine fue que existieran tantos Tsukino en esta ciudad, y fue suerte la mía de haber llevado el deportivo rojo, generalmente suelo caminar.

Esa noche recorrí la ciudad como nunca antes de norte a sur, de este a oeste en busca de la residencia Tsukino, le hable a más gente de la que acostumbro a hablar en más de un año. Hasta que di con el hogar de Serena.

Varios días pasaron y no supe nada de ella, llegue a pensar que tal vez no le había agradado y que se había arrepentido de conocerme, sería una lástima porque esta chica sí que me hizo hacer cosas que jamás hubieran pasado por mi mente, y eso que solo fueron dos días los que la trate.

Hasta que una tarde, estaba en medio de una entrevista de trabajo, cuando a la sala de juntas entra una chica sin avisar. La sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi que era Serena pero ¿que era lo que hacia aquí? Rogaba a Dios que tan solo fuera una coincidencia el que estuviera allí y no fuera yo la razón de su presencia. Y en caso de que se tratara de la segunda opción ¿como sabía que yo iba a estar allí? Esta muchachita sí que tenia pacto con el diablo. Bueno pues como se imaginaran mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

"_**Sr Chiba creo que es necesario que acompañe a esta señorita" **_me dijo un directivo con el que estaba tratando

"_**No, no creo que sea necesario"**_

"_**Sr Chiba será mejor que la acompañe, si hay algo que nos gusta a este directivo es que los hombres se hagan responsable por sus acciones"**_

"_**¡Si señor!"**_ y sin más tome mis cosas y me retire, Serena ya estaba afuera esperándome con aquella sonrisa que me embruja, en verdad que esta mujer me tiene hechizado, ah pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya le voy a reclamar.

"_**¡Hola!, vine por ti para pasear, hace un día hermoso"**_ me saluda la muy incrédula y además me invita a salir ¿que se cree?

"_**¿que dices? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? estaba en medio de una entrevista muy importante" **_le digo enfadado por eso.

"_**Oh vamos Darién, ya me ocupe de eso"**_

"_**¿que le dijiste al director?"**_ Le pregunto y no me contesta _**"Anda dime"**_

"_**Bueno le dije que me acaba de enterar que estaba embarazada de ti"**_

"_**¿que hiciste que?"**_ Esta chica sí que está loca _**"Mi futuro estaba ahí dentro" **_ahora sí que me encontraba furioso, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido hacer eso. Le doy la espalda y me dirijo otra vez al edificio.

"_**Pues velo del lado practico. Ya no puedes regresar ahí dentro, así que mejor pasa el resto del día conmigo"**_

Me grita y yo me detengo. Y lo que más coraje me da es que tiene razón, no puedo entrar nuevamente después de lo que dijo Serena, sería como si no me importara el estado en el que suponía que estaba Ella. Y pues ya que más da, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no me quedaba nada por hacer, que disfrutar de la vida y que mejor que a lado de Serena, que a pesar que hay momentos que me exaspera y la llego a odiar, me trae loco.

Y no me queda más que decir que a veces tú comienzas las relaciones y otras veces las relaciones comienza contigo. Bueno y así fue como comenzó. Así se dio el amor verdadero. Con borracheras y prisiones. La base de un largo sueño.

Salimos por varios días, en las tardes solíamos ir al cine, le gustaba mucho ir al mirador así que íbamos seguidos, le encantaba que la acompañara de ir de compras y debo admitir que muchas veces me dejo en banca rota, en esas pocas semanas que llegue a convivir me di cuenta que era una persona con muchas facetas por mostrar, a veces solía comportarse como niña, le fascinaba el helado de chocolate y las malteadas de fresa por lo que frecuentábamos mucho la heladería que se encontraba en la plaza principal. Y debo confesar que este lado de Serena me encantaba, la ternura que dejaba mostrar bajaba todas mis defensas, algo que pocas personas lograron hacer. Me mostro varios de sus bocetos y la chica sí que tenía talento, siempre me preguntaba mi opinión, le agradaba que se la diera y más cuando eran puros elogios, aunque siempre el tema básico de sus pinturas era de un hombre que viajaba del futuro para salvar a su amada pero en distintos escenarios, algo extraño.

Una tarde fuimos a un lago, hicimos un tipo de pic-nic, y pasamos el resto de la tarde bromeando y alimentando a los patos. A la hora de irnos la acompañe a su casa como solía hacerlo siempre que salíamos a pasear.

"_**Un día hare un dibujo de nosotros" **_me decía muy alegremente

"_**¿En serio? Y ¿cual será el tema de nuestra pintura?"**_

"_**Es un secreto"**_

"_**¡Serena!"**_

Se escucho que un hombre la llamaba, levantamos la mirada y en la puerta de su casa estaba el dueño de esa voz, supuse que era su padre, nunca antes lo había visto, esta era la primera vez, y dejo claro por el tono de su voz que no estaba muy contento, y yo moría de nervios al pensar que yo era la causa de su enojo.

"_**¡papá!"**_ Serena corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, se veía un gran cariño de parte de ambos _**"hoy llegaste temprano, mira te quiero presentar a Darién"**_

"_**Mucho gusto Señor" **_le dije y le ofrecí mi mano en saludo, pero creo que no estaba tan contento por mi presencia, pues ni siquiera me lo regreso.

"_**Hija, entra a la casa para hablar con el joven "**_

Serena entro a la casa pero lo más seguro era que se quedara al otro lado de la puerta para escuchar la conversación era demasiado curiosa, otra de sus características que descubrir y yo que quería estar cien metros bajo tierra ¿de que quería hablar el Sr. Tsukino?

"_**Buenas tarde Darién, Serena me dijo que fue usted el que la trajo la otra noche y el que se la llevo a su departamento cuando se desmayo según esto para ayudarla"**_. Me dijo muy seriamente mientras se acomoda sus anteojos, yo solo quería salir corriendo

"_**Así es, Señor".**_ En verdad no sé ni de donde me salió la voz, pero seguro que no me decía esto para agradecerme. Y estaba en lo correcto pues lo que me dijo después me dejo estupefacto

"_**Bueno, entonces le prohíbo volver a ver a mi hija, pienso que usted es una mala influencia para ella".**_

¿Que soy una mala influencia para ella? ¡Por Dios! Pero si gracias a mi ha superado su fase temeraria como solía llamarla ella. Y nunca hemos realizado nada indebido, ni llegado a deshoras. En donde veía la mala influencia y por el gesto que hice no pude evitar mostrar mi desacuerdo

"_**Espero que no piense lo contrario"**_ fue lo último que dijo y se metió a su casa para después salir Serena, se acerca a mí y puedo vislumbrar su tristeza en sus ojos, algo que me parte el corazón, si ella no sufriera seria menos dolorosa la separación

"_**En verdad siento mucho lo de mi papá. Pero desde lo del prometido esta sobre protector."**_

"_**No te preocupes, es tu papá y es lógico que quiera cuidarte"**_ le digo tiernamente mientras le acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja _**"Bueno ya me vio, supongo que es la última vez..."**_ Se me hace tan difícil decirlo

"_**Si, supongo"**_ y me abraza, yo también la abrazo y recargo mi cabeza sobre la suya inhalando el aroma de su cabello tratando de prolongar más el momento _**"cuídate y no te metas en problema"**_ le doy unas palmaditas en su espalda y ella se separa de mi y entra corriendo a su casa tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que corren por su rostro pero que llego a ver.

Las semanas transcurrieron hasta convertirse en meses, no supe mas nada de ella y yo no intente buscarla. Continúe con mi vida normal sin más incidentes pero fue duro adaptarme nuevamente, me acostumbre a la presencia de serena, es fácil hacerlo. La beca que mande pedir para las conferencias medicas en EUA iba por buen camino ya había mandado mi documentación solo hacía falta que me llegara por correo si la aceptaban.

Me pregunte muchas veces que tipo de relación llevaba con Serena, porque no era meramente de amigos tal vez no hubo besos ni demostraciones de amor pero nuestra relación supero la amistad y se convirtió en algo más que no sé como explicar.

Un día común en el que te encuentras preguntándote ¿por que existe la vida? ¿Cual es mi misión en este mundo? ¿Por que conocí a Serena? ¿Será que nunca más sabré de ella? Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas mi celular sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_Mañana es mi cumpleaños_

_Y quiero pasarlo contigo_

_Tú decides como pero…_

_Tiene que ser el mejor cumpleaños _

_Que haya tenido_

_Serena_

Desde el momento que leí el mensaje se me ilumino el rostro, una sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios y sentí como el vacio que sentía en mi corazón poco a poco desaparecía. La tarde entera pase ideando que hacer para que un cumpleaños sea el mejor para una chica pero no se me ocurría gran cosa. Esa noche no pegue el ojo para nada, estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a Serena y contaba las horas para poder encontrarme con ella. Había quedado de verla a las dos de la tarde en la misma estación del subt donde nos conocimos.

Llegue con anticipación para arreglar el lugar, para cuando llegara todo estuviera listo, no era gran cosa, pero al parecer a ella si le gusto el detalle, bueno coloque una mesa y la adorne con globos, serpentinas, cajas envueltas simulando regalos, coloque un cartel que decía Felicidades Serena, y en el centro de la mesa un gran pastel de chocolate con fresa y le pedí de favor a la señorita del altavoz que si podía colocar la canción de feliz cumpleaños solo por unas horas, un favor que si fue bien cobrado. Bueno en cuento llego mi pequeña Diosa pude ver su cara de asombro pues entro escuchando la melodía de feliz cumpleaños, y cuando vio el pastel y la mesa se le iluminara los ojos de felicidades, la abrace fuertemente y levantándola del suelo deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

"_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Serena!"**_

"_**Gracias Darién"**_ me dijo mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo _**"Esto es maravilloso"**_

"_**Bueno y apenas comenzamos, como aquí fue el primer lugar donde nos conocimos, pensé que sería excelente para desearte feliz cumpleaños"**_

Soplo las velitas, partimos el pastel compartiendo una rebanada para los dos, hasta que unos oficiales nos llamaron la atención por estar alterando la vía publica. Así que tuvimos que retirarnos. Además que ya era hora para llegar a nuestro próximo destino.

"_**Bien, ya llegamos"**_ le dije mientras ingresábamos a un parque de diversiones.

"_**Un parque de diversiones, hace tanto que no venía a uno"**_ me dijo desbordando de alegría

"_**Me alegra que te haya gustado, no tenía ni idea de adonde llevarte"**_ le dije sincero

Mientras caminábamos por la feria comimos algodón de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, churros, corn dogs, buñuelos entre otras cosas mientras que en cada comida subíamos a diversos juegos.

"_**Ven vamos a tomarnos una foto, siempre he querido una del viejo oeste"**_ me dijo mientras me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el puesto.

El tema de nuestra foto era del medio oeste, yo vestía unos vaqueros, camisa blanca, chaleco, botas y sombrero y de accesorio un lazo rojo y Serena traía un vestido de salón rojo cubierto de lentejuelas que le llegaba a medio muslo, guantes blancos hasta el codo, una liga alrededor del muslo y zapatos de tacón rojo. Se veía realmente hermosa Yo me senté en una silla mientras ella se sentaba en mis piernas de tal manera que la abrace y nos hicieron una sesión de fotos. De todas las fotos elegimos dos una para ella y otra para mí. En una foto Serena salía ligeramente inclinada mientras que una mano mía agarraba la liga de su pierna simulando que se la quitaba y la otra la colocaba en su espalda y mis labios se posaban en su cuello como si estuviera depositando un beso. Y en la otra yo la abrazaba por la cintura y ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos simulando que estábamos a punto de darnos un beso en los labios.

"_**Ahora vamos a la montaña rusa ¿Qué te parece?"**_

"_**Como ordene la princesa"**_ le dije en tono burlón y se le sonrojaron las mejillas, un gesto que me encantaba de ella.

Nos subimos a todos y cada uno de los juegos, disfrutando de la compañía del uno del otro, cada vez que podía la abrazaba disfrutando de su aroma, de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, despertando en mi un deseo de poder estar siempre junto a ella. Sintiendo sensaciones que jamás pensé llegar a sentir

La noche llego rápidamente y por última opción nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, detalle que desde que llegamos le había comentado.

"_**Bueno, ¡ahora sí!, la ultima y gran sorpresa de la noche"**_ le dije mientras nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

"_**Y bien ¿de que se trata?"**_ Me pregunto mientras comía un algodón de azúcar

"_**Espera, en un momento lo sabrás."**_

Justo cuando llegamos al punto más alto de la rueda, observe como Serena miraba hacia el infinito, admirando el manto estelar, sus ojos con un brillo especial, sus labios curvados en una bella sonrisa y sus mejillas con ese tono rosado que la hacían ver hermosamente.

"_**Un penique por tus pensamientos"**_ le dije sacándola de su ensoñación.

Me miro con aquella sonrisa traviesa y le guiñe un ojo y en ese momento la rueda se detuvo dejándonos en el punto más alto. Serena me miro con temor, le pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la atraje hacia mí.

"_**Tranquila, es parte de la sorpresa"**_ le susurre en su oído con voz calmada para tranquilizarla _**"mira hacia tu derecha"**_

Serena volteo y justo en ese momento se miraron las luces de fuegos artificiales haciendo contraste con la brillantez de millones de estrellas y el gran resplandor de la luna. Mire fijamente su rostro, memorizando cada uno de sus gestos. Me sentía tan pleno con el simple hecho de mirarla. Desde que la conocí me hizo sentir sensaciones desconocidas y ella me hizo recordar a la persona que yo solía ser antes.

El espectáculo termino, bajamos de la rueda y emprendimos camino hacia su casa.

"_**Y... ¿como te la pasaste?"**_ Le pregunte mientras caminábamos a la par.

"_**Fue sensacional... Gracias, Darién"**_

"_**Entonces... ¿logre darte el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida?"**_ Le pase un brazo por sus hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

"_**Si"**_ me abrazo por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Caminamos abrazados sin decirnos nada, deseaba tanto besarla pero temía por como reaccionara ella, no quería perder la relación que teníamos, pero de cierta manera no estaba seguro de que era lo que teníamos, pues a mi punto de vista lo de nosotros ya era más que simple amigos, aunque en realidad nunca hemos puesto nuestro sentimientos en claro.

Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de donde salió un tipo que ahora nos estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego.

"_**Manos sobre la cabeza y muévanse"**_

No supe que aspecto tenía mi rostro pero seguro estaba más pálido que el de un fantasma, en ese instante lo único que lograba pensar era en el bienestar de Serena. Mientras caminábamos con las manos en la cabeza y el hombre con la arma apuntándonos nos adentrábamos a un callejón.

"_**¿que tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?"**_ La pregunta que nos lanzo nuestro agresor me sorprendió y mas porque era la misma cosa que yo deseaba saber. Mire de reojo a Serena en espera a que respondiera pero no lo hizo, así que fui yo el que le dijo

"_**Solo somos amigos"**_

"_**Tonterías... Con solo verlos sé que no es verdad"**_

Al escuchar decir eso al delincuente, Serena y yo nos giramos para verlo e intentar descifrar a que se refería el chico.

"_**Yo también tuve una novia saben..."**_ comenzó a relatarnos el sujeto

"_**Oh no, yo no soy su novia"**_ dijo Serena rápidamente, la mire fijamente para saber si lo decía en serio al parecer así era y sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía

"_**Durante un año y medio"**_ continuo relatando nuestro agresor ignorando la protesta de Serena _**"y saben que hizo... En cuanto me enliste al ejercito me dejo, así es me dejo y por un francés"**_ al parecer el chico si estaba dolido pero porque el afán a hacernos daño, si estuvo en el ejército no debería estar en contra del vandalismo.

"_**Hoy me decidí y tome mi arma y los busque para matarlos, pero no estaban, tengo la peor de las suertes"**_

Para este momento nuestro agresor ya había bajado el arma y estaba desistiendo en hacernos daño. Estaba demasiado nervioso por la situación, me arrepentía por no haber llevado el coche, pensando en el hubiera.

"_**Oh lo siento. . . Debimos haber tomado un taxi"**_ pensé en voz alta y por la mirada que me lanzo Serena al pareces la regué con mi despistes, porque el hombre se volvió contra nosotros, lo más seguro es ya no tuviéramos escapatoria.

"_**Saben que cambie de opinión ya no los matare. Mejor me suicidare yo"**_

Sé que estuvo mal pero sentí un gran alivio en mi interior y si esta era nuestra oportunidad de escapar teníamos que aprovecharla pero Serena creo que no pensaba en lo mismo ¿acaso no veía la magnitud de la situación?

"_**¿Y porque quieres suicidarte? Eso no hará que ella vuelva contigo"**_ le pregunto Serena

"_**Pero así yo acabare con mi miseria, ella sufrirá y no volverá a ser la misma."**_

"_**Estas equivocado porque el tiempo pasa y ella estará mejor"**_

"_**¿como lo sabes?"**_

"_**Porque así es como funciona"**_

"_**Entonces no valdrá la pena, si me suicido ella estará bien y yo muerto y si no seré enjuiciado por desertamiento"**_

Supongo que Serena le decía todo esto porque comprendía su situación, porque ella también tuvo que vivir el abandono de una persona y paso por los mismos sentimientos que tuvo que pasar el chico cuando el prometido rompió con ella. Pero creo que no era momento indicado para tener una terapia aquí mismo y con un sujeto que traía un arma.

"_**¿Sabes algo? de las dos cosas, yo prefiero el juicio" **_ me decidí a decir después del pequeño discurso que hubo entre Serena y el joven, empuje a Serena para empezar a alejarnos pero otra vez me precipite, el chico arremetió nuevamente contra nosotros y me apunto justo en la frente

"_**Tu me recuerdas al francesito"**_ me dijo tambaleando su arma, y yo estaba que me moría del miedo, en cualquier momento me dispararía y después la tomaría contra Serena o la mataría o pretendía hacerle algo peor.

"_**Ok. Ok"**_ le dije levantando las manos para que se tranquilizara _**"déjala ir a ella..."**_ Mire a Serena tenía el rostro más pálido que había visto_** "Serena fue un placer conocerte y... Feliz cumpleaños."**_ El tono de mi voz sonaba tan triste y lamentaba que fueran las últimas palabras que le dijera.

Mire a mi atacante suplicantemente _**"Solo déjala ir, esto es entre tú y yo"**_ me gire y seguí caminando hasta el final del callejón, Serena gritando que no me hiciera daño y que me dejara ir pero sus palabras quedaban en el viento.

Podía sentir el final arribando y como suelen contar las personas que están a punto de morir ante mis ojos paso como una serie fotográfica, como algún tipo de película casera cada uno de los momentos que disfrute en mi corta vida, mis manos comenzaron a transpirar, mi respiración demasiado acompasada para esos momentos, sentía que mi vista se nublaba y cada vez escuchaba más lejana la voz de Serena, todo esto producto del miedo que poco a poco se acrecentaba en mi interior.

"_**No por favor, espera un minuto, por favor. Tu novia te rompió el corazón ¿no es así?**_

_**Te dejo, rompió su promesa y te traición"**_

Mi mente ya no reaccionaba, veía pero mi cerebro no transcodificaba lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, solo escuchaba la voz de Serena entrecortada por el llanto a lo lejos, pero ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿Porque seguía aquí? Y solo escuchaba como el sujeto contestaba con un Si riguroso su voz delataba que los nervios iban apoderándose de él.

_** Es solo que algunos estamos hechos para sufrir**_

_** Algunos creemos que tenemos esta especie de destino y que quedamos descartados**_

_** Pero tenemos que permanecer vivos, porque tenemos que ver como termina la historia.**_

Y esa frase pronunciada por la voz de Serena fue la que me hizo reaccionar, porque yo quiero vivir para ver como termina nuestra historia. La historia entre Serena y yo

"_**por favor, baja el arma"**_

Trate de enfocar mi vista, de que mis sentidos se normalizaran y observe el rostro de Serena bañado en lágrimas, mire al atacante como lentamente se deshacía de su arma. Solté un fuerte suspiro desde el fondo de mis pulmones y hasta este momento me percate de que estuve conteniendo mi respiración, y de un golpe noquee al sujeto, avente el arma lejos y abrase a Serena lo más fuerte que pude. Ella se refugió en mis brazos. Y yo solo ansiaba sentir su contacto, aspirar su aroma, sentirla cerca.

Llego un cuerpo de rescate y varias ambulancias, según la versión de ellos unas personas se percataron del incidente y llamaron a emergencias. Después de rendir declaraciones y checar nuestros signos vitales nos dejaron ir, partimos nuevamente a la casa de Serena. Tomados de la mano cruzábamos las calles iluminadas por las luces de pequeños faroles, el resplandor de la luna y el brillo de las estrellas.

"_**Darién" **_Serena se detuvo y me miro fijamente con una expresión que no logre descifrar

"_**¿si?"**_

"_**Solo amigos"**_ me dice y yo no sé que responderle _**"¿eso es lo que crees?"**_

"_**Bueno, yo... No exactamente ... Este... Yo... Eh"**_. Esta chica si que sabe como ponerme nervioso

"_**¿sabes?, tú y yo estamos saliendo"**_ me dice con una sonrisa y seguro a mí se me ilumino el rostro

"_**¿lo hacemos?"**_

"_**Si "**_

La tomo de la cintura y la alzo de manera que mi rostro queda frente al de ella.

"_**¿quiere decir que somos novios?"**_

"_**Si"**_

Y sé que en ese momento mis ojos brillan de alegría igual que los de ella. En ese instante me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

La miro intensamente a los ojos, ella con una sonrisa celestial, en sus mejillas se extiende un color carmín que provoca que el deseo que hace unos instantes nació en mi vaya en aumento. Miro su boca y sé que por instinto pasa su lengua por sus delicados labios, acto que me confirma que desea lo mismo que yo. Ella me mira fijamente y lentamente comienzo acercar mi rostro al de ella, la miro y cierra sus ojos, cosa que yo también hago. Nuestros labios demasiado cerca, nuestros alientos se entremezclan, las respiraciones un poco agitadas y nuestros corazones algo acelerados. Pero eso no nos impide llegar hasta el final al contrario nos incita a terminar. Y así nuestros labios se unen al principio en un beso casto para transformarse en una caricia por demás placentera y que demuestra que no solo uno si no ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

Esa noche, a pesar del incidente con el sujeto del arma, su cumpleaños fue excelente y la pasamos bien. Además de que vi a la muerte pasar frente a mis ojos, me entere que estábamos saliendo y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Y desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, a donde ella iba yo iba y donde yo estaba ella estaba ahí. Disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía mutua, todo lo hacíamos juntos, Serena desde el primer momento me flecho, ella pinta mi mundo y no solo eso, me devolvió la alegría y las ganas de disfrutar la vida. Los días con ella eran maravillosos pero las horas sin ella eran como perderse en el abismo. Con Serena yo solía mostrarme como soy sin prejuicios. Y ella era simplemente Serena la chica misteriosa, gentil, sexy, apasionada que conocí en la estación del subterráneo.

El día de mi cumpleaños le insistí mucho a Serena que no quería celebrarlo pero aun así me invento a cenar al Restaurant Claro De Luna, me dijo que ese sitio es muy especial para ella y que es su lugar favorito. Y debo admitir que se convirtió también en el mío, el Restaurant sencillamente es exquisito, al llegar descendemos por unas escaleras, donde al finalizar nos esperan para subir a unas góndolas y después de un corto pero bello recorrido llegamos a una plataforma donde se encuentra todas las mesas distribuidas, elegimos las nuestras y mientras nos traen nuestros platillos platicamos de varias cosas.

"_**Sabes Darién, te tengo un obsequio"**_ me dice Serena con una resplandeciente sonrisa

"_**Ah si y ¿de que se trata?"**_ en eso le hace una señal a un camarero que inmediatamente le trae un regalo, me lo entrega.

"_**Ábrelo"**_ lentamente quito la envoltura y me encuentro con un magnifico boceto realizado por ella, lo miro fijamente y sé que se trata de un retrato de nosotros como aquella vez que me lo dijo_, un día hare un dibujo de nosotros_, y en este momento ahora lo tengo en mis manos, el dibujo es realmente precioso, preciso y el parecido mío y de ella es muy exacto, lo admiro unos momentos y no puedo evitar sonreír por que con este boceto ella me dice que de alguna manera dejar nuestro amor plasmado, que para ella este amor no es como otros del montón, que nuestro amor prevalecerá cualquier tiempo y espacio.

"_**¡Gracias!, ¡Esta magnifico!"**_ le tomo su mano y me la llevo a los labios para darle un dulce beso. _**"¿y que historia tienes para esta obra?"**_

"_**Bueno,¿ recuerdas la historia que me contaste hace unos semanas, la de la Princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra?" **_me pregunta tiernamente y yo asiento con un movimiento de cabeza _**"En este bostezo tu representas al Príncipe Endimión que viajo desde el futuro para salvar a la Princesa Serenity de una desgracia"**_ me explica mientras señala la pintura de los dos príncipes que se encuentran fundidos en un tierno abrazo tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sienten,_** "Así como tú me salvaste cuando pasaba mi fase temeraria ¿recuerdas?"**_ se sonroja al recordar como nos conocimos y yo rio ligeramente

"_**Si lo recuerdo, y ¿Por qué precisamente tengo que venir del futuro?"**_ le pregunto aun riéndome

"_**Bueno, no te burles de mi, pero espero algún día conocer a un hombre del futuro y que dentro de varios años halla maquinas para viajar en el tiempo" **_

"_**Seguro lo harás"**_ le digo siguiéndole el cuento.

Y así pasamos la velada entre pláticas, besos y planes. Y aunque mi historia parezca color de rosa no lo fue, había peleas, desacuerdos, discusiones, había días que no concordábamos en nada. Además que su Padre no aceptaba nuestra relación y siempre decía que no sería duradera. Pero a pesar de eso teníamos algo en común, nos amábamos. Los meses pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el invierno arribo.

"_**¿Darién?"**_ Serena me llama después de que nos acomodamos sobre la nieve, nos encontramos exhaustos después de haber estado horas dándole clases a Serena de patinaje sobre hielo y les confieso que es una excelente alumna en esta materia.

"_**Dime"**_ le digo mientras la abrazo y la acomodo entre mis piernas para que se recueste en mi pecho y le beso la sien.

"_**Mañana es navidad… recuerdas que te dije que no quería celebrarlo por lo de mi prometido…" **_la interrumpo colocándole dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios para que no continúe hablando. Serena hace unas semanas me había comentado que tenía planeada su boda cerca de los días de navidad y aunque nuestra relación va viento en popa, no puede evitar sentirse triste y la comprendo.

"_**No te preocupes Sere, si así lo quieres, así lo haremos, no estés triste"**_ le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios para hacerla sonreír.

"_**Gracias Darién, pero… te iba a pedir otra cosa"**_ me coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acerca su rostro al mío y en sus ojos puedo ver sus intenciones.

"_**Bueno, entonces que me ibas a pedir"**_ acerco mi rostro más al de ella y rozo nuestras narices, ella cierra los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

"_**Todas las navidades, voy al teatro principal"**_ me dice con la respiración acelerada, afirmo con la cabeza para que continúe, mientras voy rezagando besos por su mejillas, frente, nariz, esta es la mejor forma para que Serena ya no se atormente por el recuerdo de su prometido _**"quiero que mañana vayas, te estaré esperando allí a las cuatro de la tarde"**_ beso su barbilla, el contorno de su mandíbula _**"Pero debes llevar una sola rosa roja"**_ beso el lóbulo de su oído y le digo _**"Perfecto, ¿es todo lo que quieres?"**_ acerco mis labios a los de ella y me responde _**"Si"**_ sonrió y vuelvo a insistir _**"'¿segura?"**_ mientras rozo mis labios con los suyos y solo me responde con un_** "mjm"**_ mi sonrisa se agranda y le digo_** "no lo creo"**_ y beso sus labios que son mi perdición.

Y a la mañana siguiente me estoy preparando para encontrarme con Serena en el Teatro principal, no tengo ni idea que evento abra pero lo más probable es que sea algo organizado para recaudar fondos para las personas necesitadas en esta época, como el evento se realizara en el Teatro Principal, un lugar demasiado elegante y lujoso, debo ir de formal, así que me pongo mi smoking negro más elegante, camisa blanca de seda, corbata a juego y zapatos de charol, de camino a mi destino compro la rosa más bonita y frondosa de la florería, la cual guardo en la bolsa secreta del saco.

Había un tráfico de los mil demonios y a pesar que salí con anticipación no pude evitar llegar con 15 minutos de retraso. Al llegar el mozo me abre la puerta y se dirige a mi diciéndome que era la única persona a quien esperaban me sentí demasiado apenado por la situación, cosa que de inmediato se me pasa y es reemplazada por una infinita sorpresa pues al entrar lo primero que veo en el escenario es a un ángel y no precisamente porque tenga alas o porque sea el ángel de alguna pastorela si no porque ahí enfrente de todo el auditorio esta Serena con ese resplandor que la caracteriza se ve tan hermosa y tan provocativa con ese vestido guindo y sus zapatillas altas, me mira que me quede paralizado por la sorpresa que me da y me sonríe tan tiernamente y yo no sé ni como reaccionar. Lentamente coloca sus lindos dedos en el piano y comienza a tocar una linda melodía que inunda mis odios, que no solo me llega al corazón si no que se instala en mi alma, una melodía tan hermosa que no se si desde un principio va dirigida a mi o era para su prometido, pero eso es algo que no me importa pues en este momento soy yo la persona a quien Serena está tocando. Y en mi interior siento que desde el inicio esta melodía estaba predestinada para nosotros.

Mientras ella toca yo voy descendiendo uno a uno cada escalón, no me importa buscar asiento lo único que quiero es llegar hasta donde esta Serena, la chica de mis sueños.

Y justamente cuando estoy frente al piano ella termina de tocar me mira a los ojos y se acerca a mí y en ese momento se para que me pidió la rosa. Le muestro mis manos indicándole que no traigo nada y una pizca de decepción ensombrece su cara, pero al instante trueno los dedos de ambas manos y aparece la rosa roja, truco que me sé desde antaño y con eso mi Princesa sonríe hermosamente, y para cerrar con broche de oro el público rompe en aplausos.

"_**¿porque nunca me dijiste que tocabas un recital?"**_ Le pregunto cuándo abandonamos el teatro y vamos rumbo al coche que estacione demasiado lejos pues no encontré estacionamiento.

"_**Era una sorpresa que te tenia"**_. Me responde con esa mirada tan tierna que tiene mientras se cuelga de mi brazo.

"_**Vaya sorpresa que me diste, nunca espere verte en el escenario."**_

"_**Si, me di cuenta en cuando vi tu rostro"**_. Me lo dice riendo y le doy un fugaz beso en los labios. _**"Estos zapatos me están matando".**_

"_**Si quieres puedo darte un masaje"**_

"_**Oh no, solo me los cambiare"**_ me dice y me mira esperando a que le diga algo

"_**Oh no, ni lo creas"**_ le contesto en cuanto me doy cuenta de sus intenciones_** "Además ya estamos muy cerca del auto"**_

"_**Oh vamos Darién, no seas así"**_ se quita los zapatos y me mira con un lindo puchero y mirada de corderito, esta mujer si que sabe manipularme

"_**Serena, no me mires así. Sabes que con esa cara no puedo negarte nada"**_. Pero sigue insistiendo y no solo eso ahora mete sus manos por dentro de mi saco y me acaricia el torso con la intención de seducirme _**"Ok, tu ganas"**_ y me quito mis zapatos para que se los ponga y así caminamos hasta que llegamos al coche, ella con mis zapatos y mi gabardina que cargaba por el frio y yo en calcetines todo por Serena.

Esa misma tarde fuimos al muelle, petición de Serena y yo como siempre no me podía negar.

"_**Anda dime como hiciste el truco de magia, Darién"**_

"_**Un buen mago nunca rebela sus secretos"**_ le contesto de forma juguetona, finge enfadarse y me da la espalda para acercarse más a la orilla del muelle e intuyo que sonríe, no me imagino que planea hacer ahora.

La miro un momento a los lejos, reflexionando como mi vida cambio desde que la conocí, y me acerco a ella. Me abraza, me besa, yo me recargo en la barandilla donde termina el muelle mientras que acerco más a Serena para prolongar el beso. Ella con sus manos acaricia mi cabello, cuello, hombros hasta colocarlas en mi pecho y sé que este beso me va a costar algo. Se separa de mí y un brillo de diversión se asoma en su mirada.

"_**¿Ahora si me vas a revelar tu secreto?"**_

"_**Mmm, déjame pensarlo"**_

"_**Si no me lo dices te aviento al agua"**_

"_**Serena no te atreverías ¿verdad?"**_ Y por su mirada al parecer si lo dice en serio

"_**Quieres retarme"**_ me lo dice desafiantemente y con una ceja levantada

"_**Vamos es un simple truco, tal vez dentro de dos o tres añ..."**_. Y no termino la frase porque en ese momento Serena me empujo y yo caí al vacio. Nunca pensé que se atrevería a aventarme, a pesar de que se veía muy decidida y Dios el agua estaba congelante, pero lo mejor de todo fue que cuando yo caí Serena salto por mí, y totalmente empapados emergemos a la superficie.

"_**Si llego así a la casa, mi Padre me matara"**_. Me dice mientras le pongo la gabardina que se quito antes de saltar.

"_**Si quieres vamos a mi departamento, en lo que se seca tu ropa"**_ le sugiero

"_**Creo que si, pero apúrate porque muero de frio"**_. Me toma la mano y corremos al automóvil.

En cuanto ingresamos al departamento, Serena se acerca a mí y me besa y doy gracias a Dios que lo haga porque no sabía si soportaría otro minuto más sin probar sus labios y es que desde que la vi en el auditorio el deseo de sentirla cerca, abrazarla, besarla creció dentro de mí y cuando la vi toda mojada, con el cabello húmedo y su ropa que se adhería a su cuerpo ese deseo aumento. Nunca hemos sobrepasado la barrera de los besos y las caricias, ambos pensamos que ese es un paso muy importante y aunque a veces lo deseamos hemos decidido esperar. Pero estoy consciente que en cualquier momento la pasión puede salir triunfadora.

Ese día parecía ser el indicado, la ocasión perfecta pero estaba nervioso de apresurarme. Mientras besaba a Serena de manera apasionada pero a la vez tierna, suave, lentamente explorando cada rincón de su boca, mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a su cadera. Sin poder prolongar el beso por la falta de oxigeno, continuo mi recorrido por su mejilla saboreándola, besándola sin perder ni un solo momento el contacto con su piel hasta llegar a la parte sensible que tiene bajo su oído, ella paseaba sus manos por mis brazos ascendiendo para continuar por lo ancho de mis hombros, mi cuello hasta terminar enroscando sus delgados dedos en mi cabello, aferrando mi cabeza más hacia su piel. Bese el contorno de su mandíbula, mordisquee su mentón para continuar mi labor con el otro extremo de su mandíbula, mientras besaba su cuello mis manos subieron por su espalda para bajar el cierre de su vestido rozando con la yema de mis dedos su sensible piel. Serena se estremecía bajo mis caricias hasta apoyar totalmente su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo. Su piel estaba helada, no sabía si era porque mis manos ardían o por lo mojado de nuestras ropas que aun traíamos encima, pero por dentro nuestros cuerpos se derretían. Juntando todo mi autocontrol recargue mi rostro en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello mientras controlaba mi respiración.

"_**En la habitación hay toallas para que te seques, en seguida te alcanzo con unas tazas de té"**_. Le susurre y le bese la nariz y ella fue a la habitación y yo a la cocina. Pensando que lo mejor era primero tomar té o un baño juntos, tenía planeado disfrutar sin prisas el amar a Serena.

Rápidamente preparo el té y voy a mi habitación, la puerta esta medio abierto, así que no tengo problemas para ingresar con la charola y lo primero que veo es a Serena con las toallas en una mano y con unas hojas en la otra leyendo muy atentamente.

"_**¿Cuando pensabas decirme que te marcharías a EUA?"**_ Me lo dice demasiado tranquila y eso solo indicaba que no le importaba que me fuera, idea que desecho de inmediato o que le duele mucho que la deje y está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar y gritarme hasta de lo que voy a morir. Y sé que de un momento a otro va a estallar.

"_**Bueno, eso es algo que todavía no decido, aun falta enviar la confirmación de que asistiré."**_

"_**Pero piensas hacerlo ¿verdad?"**_ Dejo la charola e intento acercarme a ella antes que la situación se salga de control.

"_**¡no te me acerques! Y no lo niegues piensas irte y dejarme, así como lo hizo mi prometido."**_

"_**No Serena, no llores por favor, me duele verte así"**_. Quiero acércame a ella pero no me lo permite, quiero abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien pero no puedo. _**"Yo no voy a romper contigo..."**_

"_**Pero te irás, igual que él me abandonaras y me romperás el corazón"**_

"_**No, no será así Serena por favor tranquilizante y platiquemos con calma."**_

"_**No tenemos nada de que hablar. Mi padre tenia razón, esta relación no llegara a ningún lado."**_

"_**No pienses así por favor..."**_

"_**Me voy antes de que todo empeore, no quiero que me busques, ni que me llames. Adiós y espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje y que no sufras por lo que yo ya sufrí."**_

Y me dejo, salió corriendo del departamento, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y yo de idiota no intente alcanzarla. Me quede ahí solo, llorando por su ausencia y muriendo por dentro.

Después de eso, no supe nada de ella. Pasaron varios días hasta que intente llamarla pero no respondía mis llamadas, la busque en su casa pero nunca me recibía y así me resigne que el tiempo seria quien decidiera el rumbo de nuestra relación.

Pasaron dos meses, una semana, cuatro días, seis horas, treinta minutos, medio segundo más o menos hasta que volví a saber de ella.

Faltaba solo dos semanas para decidir si iba o no a las conferencias, no quise precipitar la decisión sin antes hablar con Serena, pero como ven, ella aun no se comunicaba conmigo. Por lo que ese día de una vez tomaría la decisión y debía pensarlo muy bien. Me fui al Crown quería pedirle la opinión a Andrew para que me diera su consejo, pero me fue imposible, se encontraba demasiado ocupado en ese momento. Entonces pedí una cerveza en lo que analizaba mi situación, una cerveza que poco a poco se convirtieron en varias, hace tiempo que no bebía y había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar en ese estado de relajación y no crean que iba a convertirse en un habito por el distanciamiento de Serena, pero estoy a favor que de vez en cuando unas cervezas no están de mas. De repente una chica se me acerca y se ofrece a invitar la otra ronda yo no me opongo total conocer personas no está nada mal, tal vez así puedo despejar mi mente de Serena. Platicamos varias horas y la estaba pasando bien, no sé si por el efecto del alcohol, pero hace tiempo que no me sentía así de bien. Mi nueva conocida se disculpa para ir al baño, las bebidas ingeridas ya están cobrando efecto en nuestro cuerpo. De pronto mi celular comienza a vibrar, una nueva llamada, contesto sin mirar de quien se trata y era la persona que en este momento menos esperaba.

"_**Diga"**_

"_**Hola, soy yo"**_

"_**¿Serena?"**_

"_**Darién, te espero en el Restaurant que esta por el mirador"**_

"_**¿Para que? Es que al fin soy digno de tu palabra. "**_

"_**¿Vendrás? Quiero presentarte a alguien."**_

"_**No, no iré. Cuando yo quise platicar contigo tú no accediste. Lo siento pero ahora estoy ocupado."**_

"_**¿Que haces?"**_

"_**Estoy con una chica."**_

"_**Bueno si cambias de parecer te espero aquí."**_

No sé si estuvo bien la manera como reaccione con Serena. Pero es que yo insistí en verla, en tratar de arreglar nuestros inconvenientes pero ella no quiso. Y me dolió ser el único que deseaba salvar nuestra relación. Además que me dio más coraje que ni siquiera me quería ver para solucionar nuestros problemas si no para presentarme a una persona. ¡Demonios! Tan bien que me sentía, tenía que hablarme en este preciso momento.

Decido ya no pensar más en el asunto, nunca he sido una persona muy orgullosa y sé que en cualquier momento soy capaz de ir a su encuentro.

Mi acompañante todavía no vuelve, lo que me pareció bien ya que no estoy de humor para platicarle de quien me había llamado. En lo que regresa la chica, me voy al baño, las mujeres siempre tardan demasiado en arreglarse. Pero al entrar al sanitario, ¡carajo! se me bajo de un jalón todo lo que había tomado, ¡maldición! Y vuelvo a decir seguro Serena tiene pacto con el diablo. Y es que en el baño descubrí que las últimas horas estuve flirteando con un travesti.

Casi huyo del Crown, y como esa día no llevaba el carro, emprendo camino a la estación del tren, y mientras más cerca estoy ya empiezo a sentir remordimiento, a pesar de que no he hecho nada para experimentar esa sensación. Pero no quiero sentirme culpable que por alguna mala decisión la relación entre Serena y yo termine de mal en peor, así que tomo rumbo al Restaurant.

Al llegar pregunte por Serena Tsukino, de inmediato un mesero me lleva a su mesa y al verla a lo lejos, algo se prendió dentro de mí, quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, claro... No a ella... Si no a su acompañante y comencé a experimentar odio, rencor, ira y toda clase de pasiones enfermizas difíciles de controlar, fue entonces que supe que por primera vez había sentido celos.

"_**Buenas noches"**_ les digo. Y rápidamente Serena se separa como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

"_**Darién... Viniste"**_ se pone de pie, me da un abrazo en forma de saludo y al instante me pregunta tan bajito que solo yo puedo escucharla _**"¿De verdad estabas con una chica?"**_

"_**No, estaba con un chico"**_ se separa de mi y se acerca con el hombre que la acompaña

"_**Buenas noches Darién"**_. Estrechamos las manos. _**"He escuchado mucho de ti, el mejor amigo de Serena."**_

Por un momento creí que diría el novio de Serena, pero no, ¿desde cuándo pase de novio a mejor amigo? Mi rostro se descompone y por más que intento sonreír tranquilamente solo llego hacer una mueca. Miro a Serena y esta angustiada, tal vez porque sabe que esta no es la manera correcta de avisarme que ya no somos nada. Me siento decepcionado, desilusionado. Necesito salir de ahí porque si no lo hago voy a encestarle un duro golpe a ese hombre, y para colmo francesito. Ahora entiendo por lo que pasaba el chico del arma. Pero yo no les deseo la muerte, lo único que quiero es huir por que por muy macho que sea me duele no solo el corazón también el alma.

"_**Me disculpan"**_ dice Serena y se retira al tocador, seguro se sintió abochornada, la sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde de mi vista.

"_**Es hermosa"**_ de repente el francesito habla pero no le presto atención por que esa tal vez sea la última vez que la mire.

"_**Perdón ¿que decías?"**_

"_**Que soy afortunado por haber encontrado a una mujer como Serena"**_

"_**Si te comprendo"**_ duro en silencio, sin saber que hacer, esta situación es demasiado bochornosa y cada minuto que pasa siento un escozor muy intenso en mis ojos _**"Sabes, tengo que ir a estudiar"**_, me excuse, no era muy buena idea pero lo único que quería era irme _**"solamente te pido que nunca la hagas sufrir."**_

"_**Espera antes de que te vayas puedes decirme algún gusto de Serena o algo por el estilo"**_

"_**Eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo pero te puedo decir 10 claves que debes tomas en cuenta para que sepas que te espera en esta relación"**_

No sé porque le dije eso pero Serena ya no merece sufrir, y si su felicidad no es junto a mí, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar la mía con tal de que sonría.

No puedo evitar recordar cada momento que viví con ella, desde que nos conocimos hasta este día y así fue como comencé con la lista.

_1- Nunca dejes que beba, si lo hace se dormirá y tendrás que cargarla hasta su casa_

_2- Si nunca has estado detenido prepárate, siempre hay una primera vez_

_3- Nunca esperes que su Padre sea amable contigo_

_4- Si te gustan las sorpresas, prepárate porque ella siempre te sorprenderá con algo, es parte de su encanto_

_5- Cuando te invite a su recital, llévale una rosa roja_

_6- Prepárale el mejor cumpleaños que pueda tener._

_7- Si le duelen los pies, intercámbiale tus zapatos_

_8- Le encanta pintar, anímala, aliéntala_

_9- Si te advierte que te hará sufrir o matara nunca lo asumas como una metáfora_

_10- Y por último el tiempo con ella será el más feliz de tu vida. Disfruta cada segundo._

Y así fue como rompimos, así término nuestro noviazgo. De pronto sentí que el mundo se hacía trizas, todo mí alrededor desapareció y caía en un abismo para encontrarme nuevamente solo como aquel día que mis padres murieron. Quería regresar y rogarle que no me dejara pero ella así lo quiso y respetare su decisión.

"_**Solo una última cosa y me voy... Por favor hazle conocer estas razones"**_

Llegue a la estación del subterráneo, aquella estación que para mí nunca mas será la misma y desee que el tiempo regresara, desee poder viajar en el tiempo para volver al momento en que la salve, si nunca la hubiera conocido, yo no estaría tan devastado como lo estoy ahora. Pero eso no lo es del todo cierto, porque aunque tuviera esa posibilidad prefiero sufrir ahora porque lo que viví con Serena es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Cierro mis ojos en lo que espero al subt, me concentro puedo escuchar cada murmullo de la gente, cada movimiento que realizan, cada sonido que se distorsiona. Pero eso a mí no me importa pues mi atención está totalmente centrada en cada recuerdo a lado de mi amada Serena.

Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla y esta vez es más doloroso por que ahora ni las esperanzas me quedan, ahora si la perdí para siempre.

De pronto el sonido del altavoz se activa, un mensaje inentendible de la encarga se oye para después escucharse la voz más dulce y tierna, la voz que hace vibrar mi cuerpo con solo escucharla, esa voz que es tan conocida para mí.

"_**Darién... Si me oyes ... Por favor, lo siento, es solo un tipo con el que mi Padre me hizo salir .... Pero cada segundo que estaba con él, deseaba que fueras tú... Por eso te llame"**_. Al escuchar la voz de Serena mi corazón revivió, vi la luz en plena oscuridad y no importaba que dijera una o mil disculpas lo importante era que estaba ahí y solo para mí. _**"Darién por favor ven a la oficina de anuncios"**_ no necesitaba que me lo dijera porque yo ya corría hacia esa oficina, la misma oficina en la que solicite que pusieran la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños _**"Solo ven, por favor...... No me dejes."**_

Y al verla ahí tras el micrófono, con los ojos humedecidos a punto de llorar, no puedo resistirlo, corro hacia ella, la levanto entre mis brazos y la beso queriendo transmitirle todos mis sentimientos en esa caricia, mi amor, mi deseo, mi pasión, la falta que me hizo en este tiempo.

"_**Gracias, por soportarme como soy Darién"**_. Me dice inocentemente y yo le sonrió tiernamente

"_**¡Serena!"**_ le digo tiernamente _**"Gracias a ti por querer continuar nuestra historia"**_

"_**¿sabes? Estoy tan feliz que esta noche solo quiero bailar."**_

"_**¿bailar? ¿Donde?"**_

"_**En cada uno de los lugares importantes donde hemos estado."**_

Y esa noche fuimos a cada uno de los lugares más importantes para nosotros, empezando por la estación del subt, pasando a la galería de Margaret Sullivan, al parque de diversiones, a la calle donde nos declaramos oficialmente novios, al Restaurant Claro De Luna, a la pista de patinaje, al Teatro Principal y al muelle y en cada uno bailamos, reímos y recordamos.

Subimos al taxi, exhaustos de haber ido a tantos lugares. Por fin me sentía pleno, feliz, como si después de un largo viaje al fin regresaba a la comodidad de mi hogar.

"_**Darién, no quiero ir a mi casa"**_ me dijo Serena con un lindo mohín mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho y le acariciaba el cabello._**"Aun no quiero separarme de ti."**_

"_**Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti y menos ahora que te vuelvo a ver, que de nuevo te tengo en mis brazos"**_. La estreche más hacia mí y le bese la frente._** "Entonces ¿te quedas conmigo esta noche?"**_

"_**Gracias, Darién. Te quiero."**_ Me da un lindo beso.

"_**Y yo a ti Sere."**_

En cuanto cerré la puerta de mi departamento, me acerque a Serena acorralándola en la pared, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azul cielo, tan intensamente como nunca antes había mirado a alguien, baje mi rostro al de ella, rozándole los labios murmure.

"_**Te extrañe tanto" **_ y antes besarla le digo _**"te necesito"**_

Roce sus labios, en una caricia tierna, lenta, tratando de no asustarla, que depositara toda su confianza en mí. Era tan dulce. Bese sus parpados, mejillas, sus pómulos, deje un camino de besos por su mandíbula y deposite un húmedo beso en la comisura de sus labios. _**"Me encanta tu olor, un olor de…. No sé, pero me estás volviendo loco"**_ le bese el lóbulo de la oreja y después regrese a sus labios "_**bésame, Serena"**_ y ella me obedeció, y en ese momento supe que estaba loco y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, perdimos el control. Mis manos se colocaron en sus hombros acariciándolos por unos segundos para después recorrer y deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas, quería sentirla, estar más cerca de ella. Serena tampoco estaba quieta, me acariciaba la nuca, el pecho, demostraba con sus manos lo mismo que yo quería transmitirle.

Después de unos minutos de recorrer su espalda por encima de la blusa, el tacto no fue suficiente y ansié tocarla varadamente, sentir su piel, adentre mi mano por debajo de su blusa. La bese con fuerzas como si la vida se me fuera en eso, como si necesitara de ello para poder respirar, un beso siguió de otro y yo seguía tocándola, acariciándola, besándola, en la boca, en el cuello. Sentí como las manos de Serena me acariciaban por debajo de la camisa, era increíble, me quito rápidamente la blusa y me miro rápidamente, con un brillo en sus ojos tan intenso, tan dilatados de deseo.

"_**No te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar así a las persona" **_dije bromeando mientras le besaba los nudillos de la mano y lentamente recorría su brazo

"_**Yo diría que es de mala educación no mirar"**_ y con ese comentario la acerque más hacia mí para besarla como hace horas deseaba hacerlo, ella me respondía de la misma manera, le aparte lentamente su blusa sin perder el contacto y hasta que desapareció por completo me separe lo suficiente solo para observarla y me sorprendí, la mire detenidamente de abajo hacia arriba tratando de memorizar cada parte de su anatomía, se sonrojo lindamente, incomoda trato de recuperar su blusa.

"_**No, Serena, Por favor, deja que te mire… eres perfecta"**_ nuevamente la recorrí lentamente con la mirada agregando mis manos, acariciando todo su cuerpo, memorizando cada detalle cada centímetro _**"Princesa, no tienes idea de lo que deseo hacerte. Quiero besarte, acariciarte. Por todo el cuerpo, para terminar haciendo el amor. Hasta el amanecer"**_

Serena me beso como nunca antes, me encantaba como lo hacía, me fascinaba la manera en el que su cuerpo se adaptaba al mío, como respondía a mis caricia. Necesitaba estar con ella, tocarla, saber que me deseaba igual o más que yo a ella.

Deje de besarla y me concentre en su cuello. Era tan preciosa, su piel suave, la levante del suelo y mientras nos besamos llegamos a mi habitación, la recosté en la cama y le bese cada centímetro de su piel, empezando por su frente, sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla. Serena no paraba de suspirar, de acariciar mi pecho, mis brazos, mi espalda, mi nuca, mi cabello. La manera con la que respondía a mis caricias me derretía y yo solo quería besarla, probarla, olerla, sentirla cerca.

Roce sus senos con mis labios por encima de su lencería, los acaricie con las yemas y los admire casi devotamente. Descendí dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de su costillas hasta llegar a su ombligo con el que juguetee mientras le quitaba los pantalones y braguitas al mismo tiempo.

"_**Darién... Por favor ..."**_ Serena suspiraba se encontraba con los ojos entreabiertos, una mano acariciaba mi cabello y la otra apretaba la sabana de la cama. Le bese el vientres y mis manos las coloque en sus nalgas para empujarla contra mi boca.

"_**Darién... No hagas eso"**_ en un hilo de voz me dijo Serena, su respiración entrecortada y acelerada y la presión de su mano en mi cabeza cada vez más intensa.

"_**No puedo evitarlo... O lo hago o me vuelvo loco"**_ le digo como puedo y continuo besándola, acariciándola, era sexy, dulce, temblaba, su cuerpo se derretía y una capa de sudor la cubría y yo me estremecía al ser consciente que por mi se encontraba en ese estado de letargo. Quería absorber su sabor, su olor, su pasión, hasta que Serena se sintió flotar, soñar.

Me recuesto a lado de Serena con mi cabeza apoyada en una mano y la otra acariciando su espalda, dándole besitos en la mejilla _**"Serena... Princesa ¿estas bien?"**_

"_**Si, pero te echo de menos"**_ me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y me da un beso apasionado _**"quiero que hagamos el amor Darién**_" le tiembla la voz y es normal porque nunca ha estado con un hombre de esta manera, quiero decir si ha estado con chicos que le gustaban pero una vez me confesó que nunca había estado con uno que la complementara ni con su prometido y yo me siento así con ella, creo que Serena es mi complemento y me hace creer, me hace sentir que todas las películas de amor tienen sentido, por mas cursi que se escuche.

"_**Yo también quiero que hagamos el amor, Serena"**_ le devuelvo el beso, un beso húmedo profundo inolvidable, nuestras lenguas acariciándose, me mordió el labio inferior y tome posesión de su boca, y la acomode a horcajadas sobre mí, Serena tenía el pulso acelerado, nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo y temblábamos de deseo, pasión

Fue ella quien tomo el control, me acariciaba la nuca, los hombros, descendiendo sus manos por todo mi torso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Comenzó un camino descendente con sus labios, me beso la mandíbula, el cuello mientras se movía contra mis pantalones, me dibujo con su lengua lenta y húmeda mis pectorales, me quito los pantalones junto con los bóxers. La acerque nuevamente hacia mí y la bese nuevamente en los labios, le acaricie la espalda y desabroche el sujetador que aun llevaba puesto, bese su cuello y me aparte un poco para mirarle los senos ahora desnudos tan perfectos y bellos, baje mi rostro y se los bese. Serena temblaba al igual que yo, en este estado de éxtasis y nerviosismo, dulcifique mi caricias y besos

"_**Yo también estoy nervioso, nunca había estado así por nadie"**_ le susurro en el oído y la estrecho más hacia mi

"_**Hazme el amor Darién"**_ la beso intentando transmitirle todo lo que siento y no puedo decir con palabras

"_**Tus deseos son ordenes, Princesa**__**"**___entro en ella cuidadosamente tratando de memorizar este momento, tratando de disfrutar todas las sensaciones producidas al hacer el amor con la única mujer que me robo el corazón. Era una sensación indescriptible como mi cuerpo se fundía con el suyo. Nos movíamos al mismo ritmo, con el mismo latido y en un instante nuestros besos, caricias fueron demasiado, el cielo se desmorono y el infierno se congelo. Caímos abrazados y mirándonos, con las respiraciones aceleradas y el pulso descontrolado, sin poder creer o asimilar todas y cada unas de las sensaciones que acabábamos de vivir.

La mañana siguiente la pasamos acurrucados disfrutando de nuestra compañía, habíamos tenido suerte de que el padre de Serena estuvo fuera de la ciudad desde el día anterior cubriendo un evento importante y regresaba hasta esta noche.

"_**Darién…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"**_

"_**Dime"**_ le dije mientras le daba dulces besos en sus labios.

"_**¿Iras a EUA?"**_ la pregunta me tenso por un momento, no sabía que responderle además era cierto que aun no tomaba la decisión, pero si la relación entre Serena y Yo dependía de esa partida, no dudaba ni un segundo en descartar ese viaje para mantenerla a mi lado.

"_**Yo…. Aun no lo sé, Serena"**_

"_**el otro día… me porte como una egoísta, por favor discúlpame Darién"**_ me dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y sé que lloraba, pues sentí sus lagrimas caer en mi piel, coloque mis dedos bajo su barbilla y levante su rostro buscando su mirada

"_**Se me rompe el corazón el verte llorar, por favor no lo hagas"**_ le limpio las lagrimas con dulces besos _**"Discúlpame tu a mí, se que debí avisarte sobre el viaje con anticipación, es solo que aun no decidía si irme o no, mi vida dio un giro de 180° cuando entraste en ella" **_acaricie su mejilla con mi nariz tratando de reconfortarla.

"_**Prométeme algo, por favor"**_ me mira a los ojos y yo continuo mimándola _**"yo… he tomado una decisión y quiero que sepas que nada me va hacer cambiar de parecer, Así que…. Debes prometerme que iras a EUA"**_

"_**Este… primero quiero que me digas que se trata esa decisión"**_ noto algo extraño en su voz, algo que me pone nervioso, es como si volviera a perderla de nuevo.

"_**Primero prométemelo, mañana sabrás de lo que se trata"**_

"_**Y si… ya no quiero a EUA"**_

"_**Yo sé que ir a esas conferencia, es algo por lo que te has esforzado mucho, y no quiero que pierdas esa oportunidad por un capricho mío"**_

"_**Serena, tu nunca serás un capricho para mí, yo solo quiero que seas feliz"**_

"_**Si en verdad quieres que sea feliz, promete que iras a las conferencias, por favor"**_

"_**Está bien, te lo prometo, pero dime… de que decisión hablas, lo dices como si fuera algo muy importante"**_

"_**Eso lo sabrás mañana, ahora solo quiero pedirte una cosa más"**_

"_**Bueno dime que es"**_

"_**Quiero que me escribas una carta"**_

"_**¿una carta?"**_

"_**Si, en ella debes incluir todo lo que sientes por mí, no quiero que suprimas nada y debes esforzarte, yo también te escribiré una carta y créeme que estará extremadamente bien escrita y conmovedora, así que… trabaja duro en la tuya, si no sentirás vergüenza cuando la compares"**_

"_**Ok, te prometo que me esforzare"**_

"_**Gracias, mañana no nos veremos para dedicarnos a escribirla, además que tú tienes que ordenar todo para tu viaje, así que hasta pasado mañana nos vemos en el parque Central a las dos de la tarde"**_

"_**Bueno si así lo quieres, así será. Recuerda que Te Amo"**_

"_**Yo también Te Amo, nunca lo dudes"**_

"_**Sera mejor que nos apuremos, tengo que dejarte en tu casa antes de que llegue tu padre"**_

"_**Tienes razón"**_

Tomamos una ducha juntos entre caricias, besos, abrazos y después de habernos arreglado, acompañe a Serena hasta su casa, se mantuvo seria durante todo el camino y esa incertidumbre que creció en mi por la plática que tuvimos anteriormente cada vez se hacía mayor, sentía que algo no iba bien, pero no sé, tal vez solo era mi imaginación.

El siguiente día paso demasiado lento para mi, Serena no me llamo y cuando yo lo intente, tenía su celular apagado, ordene todo sobre el viaje a EUA y dentro de una semana me mandarían los boletos y toda la información necesaria para cuando llegara, el viaje se realizaría dentro de dos Semanas más. Me esforcé en escribir la carta, pensé que sería algo demasiado complicado, ya que no soy muy dotado en plasmar mis emociones en un trozo de papel, pero solo con pensar en Serena las palabras fluyeron como si todo el tiempo hubiesen estado presente en mi corazón.

Se llego el día, estaba sumamente nervioso y tenía miedo, miedo a que Serena se separara nuevamente de mi, esa incertidumbre no se me quito, a pesar de que me auto convenciera que solo era mi imaginación y de que tal vez se tratara de otro asunto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que Serena se apartaría de mi.

Dos de la tarde, llego al parque y miro a Serena, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando y el temor dentro de mí se acrecentó mas, le pregunto sobre su estado de ánimo, pero ignora mi pregunta, en sus manos lleva un cofre, donde supongo que lleva su carta, al mirarme se pone de pie y me toma de la mano.

"_**Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar" **_nos adentramos mas en el parque y llegamos justo bajo la sombra de un Cerezo _**"Este cerezo es muy importante para mí y quiero que aquí mismo hagamos un pacto, una clausula de tiempo"**_

"_**¿Que quiere decir con una clausula de tiempo?"**_

"_**Dame tu carta"**_ nuevamente ignora mi pregunta, le entrego mi sobre y ella lo guarda en el cofrecito _**"Vamos a enterrar este cofre justo aquí, bajo el cerezo, dentro de un año regresaremos, las sacaremos y leeremos nuestras cartas y… tal vez así tengamos la respuesta"**_

"_**¿y cual se supone que es la pregunta?"**_

"_**La pregunta es…. ¿Si estaremos juntos?"**_

"_**¿Si estaremos juntos? Me alegra que sea esa la pregunta… pero ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar un año para leer las cartas?"**_

"_**Bueno… eso te lo explico en mi carta"**_

"_**Pero tendré que esperar un año para leerla ¿Verdad?.... no crees que un año es mucho tiempo, pueden suceder muchas cosas"**_

"_**Si lo sé, por eso lo hago…. A lo mejor no lo entiendes ahora, pero solo te pido que me comprendas, por favor"**_

"_**Pero que es lo que tengo que comprender, no lo entiendo"**_

"_**Por favor Darién, todo lo explico en la carta…." **_Duramos un rato en silencio mientras ella entierra el cofrecito, ya lo tenía todo preparado, pero no logro entender porque hace esto _**"Entonces, te veo aquí dentro de un año, bajo este árbol a partir de hoy"**_ yo no le digo nada, no sé que decirle pero siento como un vacio crece en mi interior. Se acerca a mí, me acaricia el rostro y de sus ojos comienzan a brotar las lagrimas _**"Por favor, perdóname, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es algo que necesito hacer**_" se acerca a mí y me besa, un beso de despedida y yo siento como una lagrima se derrama de mis ojos inundando todo mi cuerpo, por más que intento decirle que no me deje, que no me haga esto, las palabras no salen de mi boca. _**"vámonos si no perderemos el tren"**_

Durante el camino a la estación no dijimos nada, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar una razón, por más que pensaba y quería comprenderla no lo lograba, miraba su rostro y su aspecto la delataba, incluso parecía que le dolía mas que a mi esta separación, pero intuyo que esto es importante para ella, y debe haber una buena razón para que lo haga, tal vez es solo que está atravesando por algo que esta mas allá de mi experiencia y mas allá de mis habilidades para arreglarlo, y yo no tenía derecho a juzgarla, si decidía apoyarla en esto, conociendo los riesgos, lo único que podía hacer era darle mi amor, mi respeto y esperar a ver como terminaría la historia con ella.

"_**Tu toma el primero y yo me esperare hasta el segundo"**_

"_**Pero… Podemos viajar juntos"**_

"_**No podemos, si lo hago no podre decirte Adiós"**_

"_**Entonces no me digas Adiós, Serena, no me dejes por favor"**_

"_**Darién lo siento, por favor, es solo que tengo que hacerlo, es algo que no puedo evitar, por favor no lo pongas mas difícil"**_

"_**Pero ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? Dame por lo menos una explicación"**_

"_**Yo lo siento tanto, pero no puedo, todo viene en mi carta"**_

"_**Serena…"**_

"_**Ahí viene el tren, Te amo nunca lo olvides"**_

"_**Yo también te amo"**_

Y antes de subirme, la tomo de la cintura y la beso en los labios, un beso profundo e intenso tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor, todos los sentimientos que ella provoca en mí, tratando de recordar su sabor, de impregnarme de su olor, de plasmar su presencia en mi cuerpo. Ambos lloramos y lo último que me queda es un beso salado de sus labios antes de subir al tren y ver como se aleja de mi lado.

Pero no, yo no quiero separarme de ella, se me parte el corazón solo de pensarlo y antes de que sea demasiado tarde detengo el tren y bajo de él para ir en busca de ella y decirle que me niego a separarme de ella, pero solo miro como ella sube en busca de mi demasiado pronto para darse cuenta que yo he bajado y solo la veo partir, alejándose de mi lado. Y resignado, lo único que pienso es que estábamos predestinados a estar separados. Y así fue nuestra despedida, nuestra separación.

Las semanas siguiente tenía que dejar todos los asuntos resueltos, pues tal como le prometí a Serena partiría a EUA, a las dichosas conferencias, después de ponerme de acuerdo con Andrew para que se hiciera cargo de mi departamento durante los próximos seis meses que era lo que duraba las conferencias, partí hacia Nueva York.

Mi estancia en Nueva York, no fue placentera, el solo pensar en la situación en que estábamos Serena y Yo me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, ahora mi temor era que ella no se presentara el día de nuestro reencuentro, siempre tratando de disipar esa idea de mi mente algo que era inevitable, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era aplicarme en los estudios, cosa que siempre se me ha dado bien. Después de pasar esos largos e interminables meses, volví a Tokio a pasar otros largos e interminables meses, pero tal vez menos pesados, pues tendría de la compañía de Andrew, en el tiempo transcurrido no supe nada de Serena y no intente comunicarme con ella, petición que ella me hizo prometer.

El tiempo en Tokio al menos no fue menos desagradable que los meses en que residí en EUA, algo que Andrew no estaba de acuerdo pues desde que volví, lo único que hice fue hundirlo en mi desgracia, aparte de hacer eso, no hubo ni un solo día en el que no visitaba el cerezo donde Serena y Yo hicimos esa clausula de tiempo. Durante todo ese tiempo mis Sentimientos hacia Serena nunca disminuyeron, además que yo no permitiría que eso sucedería, por al contrario al parecer la distancia hizo que aumentaran.

A menos de tres meses de mi recuentro con Serena, Andrew cansado de soportar mis quejas y penas, me propuso una idea descabellada, pero bueno debido a su insistencia tuve que ceder.

"_**Darién, ya deja de lamentarte, deberías salir con otras personas"**_

"_**No le encuentro sentido conocer a otras chicas, cuando mi corazón ya tiene dueño"**_

"_**y ¿Por qué no?"**_

"_**Además que es algo insoportable tampoco le encuentro ningún fin"**_

"_**Hazlo como un favor para mi, por soportarte este tiempo… solo te pido que salgas con doce chicas"**_

"_**Andrew, por dios"**_

"_**Darién en los años que llevamos de amistad, nunca te he pedido nada, no puedes negarme este favor"**_

"_**Si accedo será solo con diez"**_

"_**doce, que son casi las semanas que faltan para tu reencuentro"**_

"_**Diez"**_

"_**Vamos Darién, sería una por semana y después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras"**_

Y así fue como accedí a esa descabellada idea, conocí a doce chicas, cada una simpática a su manera, pero ninguna como Serena y estas salidas no eran para encontrar un remplazo para mi rubia pero me ayudaron a descubrir que no hay ninguna otra mujer más perfecta para mí que Serena mi diosa de la luna, como si ella y yo hubiéramos nacido tal para cual, como si fuéramos almas gemelas. Además que ayudo a que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido.

Al fin el día mas esperado para mi llego, por fin había transcurrido 365 días y ha sido para mí un milagro el poder haber llegado ileso a este día, voy hacia el cerezo y estoy un poco nervioso debo admitir, lo único en lo que pienso es en volver a ver a Serena, espero con todo mi corazón que se presente, al llegar me desilusiono solo un poco pues ella aun llega, pero obviamente yo estaba adelantado y ella solo un poco retrasada, me siento bajo el cerezo para esperarla, pero empecé a preocuparme hasta que transcurrieron cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco minutos no estaba seguro, después de una hora todavía tenía la esperanza de que llegaría, pero cuando pasaron dos horas tuve que enfrentar la realidad ella no iba a venir y solo había una cosa por hacer. Desenterrar el cofre y sacar la carta que Serena me había escrito y así fue como lo hice.

_Querido Darién:_

_Hola ¿Cómo te fue en tu año?, espero con sinceridad que no haya sido muy duro._

_Darién tengo algunas cosas que decirte, ojala llegues a comprenderme y no me culpes por no ser completamente sincera contigo, sé que no te merecías esto._

_Para comenzar, el día que nos conocimos, te dije que mi prometido había roto conmigo._

_Eso era mentira, la verdad es que falleció._

_Yo estaba destrozada. No podía aceptarlo, fue un golpe duro para mí._

_Así que comencé a beber y como habrás notado, no era muy buena en eso._

_Al empezar este habito fue que a menudo extraños me traían en taxi a casa, por eso mi padre actuó así la primera vez que te vio, solo trataba de proteger a su frágil bebita de personas que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, pero honestamente, si alguna vez llegas a conocerlo, es un hombre muy amable._

_Pero ahí no termina el asunto yo era muy cercana a la madre de mi prometido, Intente ir a verla, poco después de que el murió, Dijo que conocía a un chico genial, que quería presentármelo, era algo que yo ni siquiera podía imaginarme, así que nunca me puse de acuerdo con ella, no lograba aceptar la idea._

_Después de eso te conocí a ti. Sabes me recordabas demasiado a él, ambos eran fuertes y amables, me hacían sentir segura. Cada uno en su modo particular._

_Te pareces a él y no solo en lo físico, también hubo muchos paralelos._

_A Él lo conocí en la estación del subterráneo, Como lo hicimos tú y yo. También llevaba pañuelo y no solo eso, tenía la misma manera de saludar que tu, con un beso en el dorso de mi mano, por eso fue que me sorprendí mucho cuando por primera vez nos presentamos. _

_Cuando lo conocí yo estaba muy enferma y él me cuido, al igual que tu. _

_Mientras tú y yo nos conocíamos sentí el reloj correr nuevamente, pensé que se debía a las similitudes entre ustedes. Entonces decidí que tu y yo haríamos todas las cosas que él y yo hicimos, así sería como si él nunca hubiera muerto y el dolor se detendría. _

_Porque el día de mi recital de navidad me llevo una rosa roja, por eso te pedí que hicieras lo mismo. _

_Porque él y yo planeamos nuestro futuro bajo este cerezo, también lo elegí para ti y para mí._

_Porque él y yo teníamos un restaurante favorito, entonces te lleve ahí._

_Porque él murió en el océano, y te empuje para que cayeras. Para luego salvarte_

_Sé que todo esto es loco y egoísta, y malo, estoy consciente. Pero el duelo, es un tiempo duro que puede volvernos locos y nos hace cometer locuras._

_Pero de todas formas, no funciono. Y en algún punto me di cuenta… que no me gustas porque eras como él. Me gustas porque me agrada la forma en que eres tú._

_Pero cada vez que comienzo a ser feliz, me detengo a mí misma. Se sentía mal ser feliz, se sentía mal dejarlo ir, olvidarlo. Así fuera solo por un minuto. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando. Todo lo que podía hacer era lastimarte, alejarme de ti y yo no soy así, Darién, No soy así. Y algún día, espero poder demostrarlo._

_Tenía que hacer algo y para poder tener una oportunidad en el futuro, tenía que romper con el pasado. Y para eso necesitaba tiempo. _

_Espero en un año estar en este parque, bajo este cerezo. Y que este sentada contigo mientras lees esto. Pero si no lo estoy, no es porque no te ame. Porque si te amo Darién, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Y no es porque no te extrañe, porque ya te extraño desde el momento en que he tomado esta decisión. Solo significa que no mejore. Y que nuestra historia no acabo aun. _

_¿Me esperaras Darién? ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_Con todo mi corazón espero que si. _

_Te Amo y Mi Corazón siempre estará contigo_

_Serena_

Los días pasaron y yo no lograba sacármela de mi corazón, por más que intente hacerme a la idea de olvidarla no lo lograba y es que Serena se coló en mi corazón, yo deseaba esperarla, pero no era fácil para mí simplemente hacerla a un lado y continuar con mi vida.

No sabía que hacer, no sabía si llamarla o buscarla, simplemente era algo que estaba fuera de mi alcance y yo solo quería apoyarla en su decisión, porque no quería que sufriera por el fantasma de su prometido, no quería que nuestra relación se basara en el fantasma de su prometido.

Mas días transcurrieron hasta que repentinamente Tía Luna me llamo, quería saber de mi, como me iba en mi estudios, como fue en mi viaje, y sinceramente me porte como un egoísta porque desde la última vez que la vi no la había llamado, fue solo que me concentre demasiado en la relación con Serena a tal punto que mi vida dependía de su presencia, se que suena algo obsesivo pero cuando te llega el verdadero amor a tu vida, lo único que piensas es en hacer feliz a tu pareja y solo quieres tenerla cerca para protegerla, para amarla, para ver hecho un futuro a lado de ella y cuando esos planes se ven estropeados, crees que tu vida ya no tiene sentido, pero de algún modo debemos seguir adelante, aprender a vivir con este dolor.

Tía Luna me hizo prometérmele que la llevaría a comer, quería verme y confirmar con sus propias ojos que me encontraba sano y en buenas condiciones, además que me extrañaba y sencillamente ella se sentía sola. Así fue que la invite al Restaurante Claro De Luna, quería hablarle sobre Serena, contarle todo lo que viví a lado de ella, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarme, darme un consejo de lo más sensato que pudiera hacer, hasta este momento no le había comentado nada de la mujer que habita en mi corazón, todo quería hablarlo con ella en persona.

Así que ese día llego, Tía Luna me esperaba ya en el Restaurante, cuando llegue y descendí de la góndola y ubique a mi Tía, no podía creerlo junto a ella estaba una chica de cabello dorados, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría y yo no podía creérmelo, llegue a pensar que todo se trataba de mi gran imaginación y lo que veía se trataba simplemente de un espejismo, camine a paso lento, con temor de que un momento a otro esta visión desapareciera y al estar justo en frente de esa mesa, no sabía como reaccionar.

"_**¿Tía Luna?"**_

"_**Oh Darién… Por fin Llegas, pensé que ya nos habías dejado plantadas, bueno estoy enterada de todo y sé que esta linda jovencita tiene muchas cosas de que hablar contigo"**_

"_**Serena, me despido y espero que ahora nos veamos más seguido, se feliz, porque yo se que en algún lado mi hijo estará feliz por ti"**_

Así como llegue, Luna se fue, no entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, como es que Tía Luna conocía a Serena, no sabía como actuar simplemente miraba como Serena se despedía de Luna. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?, por un lado la incertidumbre de saber como es que se conocen y por otro como seguirá la relación entre Serena y yo, como saber si ella ya está lista para realizar un futuro a mi lado.

"_**Darién, ¿Cómo estas?"**_

"_**¿Serena?....yo"**_

"_**Toma asiento…. tengo algo que decirte"**_

"_**¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"**_

"_**yo…. Siento mucho no haber ido el otro día al parque, no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para enfrentar la realidad, tenía miedo de que tu hubieras cambiado de parecer, así que fui hasta el día siguiente"**_

"_**No te preocupes, yo comprendo tus razones"**_

"_**¿sabes algo? Cuando llegue al cerezo me encontré con un anciano, que también le gusta bocetar, y cuando mire su dibujo me sorprendí mucho porque estaba pintando a un joven con un cerezo de fondo, el joven era idéntico a ti, así que me acerque y me atreví a preguntarle que en que se basaba en hacer ese dibujo y no sabes que me contesto"**_

"_**Así que conociste al viejo Artemis… y ¿Qué te contesto?"**_

"_**Me conto una linda historia, seguro tú la conoces mejor que yo, me dijo que hace como tres meses había caído un trueno que inevitable carbonizo nuestro cerezo por completo, yo nunca me entere que había sucedido tal cosa, de hecho nunca mas volví a ese lugar hasta ese día, bueno curiosamente agrego que un chico busco un cerezo por todo Tokio para plantarlo justamente donde se encontraba el anterior, el solo dijo que era muy importante que en ese sitio estuviera un cerezo, dijo que este joven iba seguido a ese cerezo y así que decidió hacer un boceto de él, tratando de dejar plasmado el bello acto que realizo".**_

"_**Bueno, yo de alguna manera sabia que este cerezo era importante para ti"**_

"_**Sabes El anciano me inspiro confianza, así que le relate nuestra historia y así mismo le informe sobre lo de nuestra clausula, me pregunto que si te buscaría y yo le conteste que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, ya que si lo hacía seria como jugar con el destino y tal vez eso no sería algo bueno, pero él me respondió con otra cosa me dijo que en nuestras vidas, el jugar y moldear el destino, es de hecho nuestro destino. Por último me dijo que esperaba que mi historia tuviera un final feliz y que ojala encontrara la sabiduría para buscarlo. Y que nunca olvidara que El destino, es el puente que tu creas hasta la persona que amas. Las palabras de esta persona me hicieron pensar, me hicieron razonar sobre mi decisión porque de algún modo yo sabía que alejándome de ti lo único que lograba era hacernos infeliz a los dos, y si lo hacía seria el error más grande que pudiera cometer en mi vida"**_

"_**Pero aun así no me llamaste, no me buscaste ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Antes de continuar con nuestra historia tenía que ver a la madre de mi prometido, ella y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercana, necesitaba contarle sobre nosotros y de alguna forma ella se alegraría por que al fin había decidido buscar nuevamente la felicidad, duramos horas platicando pero nunca me atrevía a abordar sobre nuestro tema, no encontraba el valor para empezar a relatar como fue que encontré el motivo para ser feliz. Así que deje que ella me hablara sobre otras cosas antes de relatarme mi historia, fue así que comenzó a hablarme de su sobrino, un chico atractivo, amable y buena persona, me dijo que sería agradable que lo conociera, que seguramente nos íbamos a llevar, su sobrino era la persona que ella quería presentarme tiempo después de la muerte de su hijo, al que yo me negué a conocer, me conto que era medico, quería presentármelo de nuevo y que si me daba la oportunidad de conocerlo seguramente íbamos a congeniar muy bien... Y si que tenía razón"**_

"_**No entiendo, ¿que es lo que tratas de decirme?"**_

"_**Te dije que una vez conocería a un hombre del futuro. Darién, la madre del que era mi prometido es Luna, tu Tía"**_

"_**Entonces.... Tú te ibas a casar con mi primo... Esto es algo ... No puedo creerlo"**_

"_**Yo tampoco lo creía. Cuando le dije que te conocía y como se dieron las cosas se puso muy feliz y fue así como llegamos aquí."**_

"_**De cierta manera el destino quiso que nos conociéramos.... Y ¿leíste mi carta?"**_

"_**Si, después de que Artemis me dejo leí tu carta."**_

_Querida Serena_

_Esta es la historia de la primera y la última vez que estuve enamorado._

_De la hermosa, complicada, fascinante mujer, que envuelve mi alma._

_Serena. No sé porque pero estoy muy seguro de que me dejaras mañana, y por eso mejor te lo digo mientras puedo._

_Cada momento que estuve a tu lado fueron los mejores que he tenido en mi vida y nunca me arrepentiré de haberlos compartidos contigo por mas difíciles que pudieran haber sido._

_No me importa si estamos juntos o separados, pero tienes que saber que Tú siempre serás la mujer de mi vida. Y al único hombre al que envidiare, es a quien se gane tu corazón._

_Pero Siempre creeré que estoy destinado a ser ese hombre._

_Y si el destino no permite volver a vernos, créeme que cuando te encuentres caminando, cuando estés bocetando o simplemente realizando alguna actividad cotidiana y llegas a sentir una presencia a tu lado, que te acaricia la espalda, que te suspira al oído…. ese seré yo._

_Amándote, donde sea que este._

_Solo deseo hacerte una pregunta y quiero que pienses bien en que me responderías. _

_Imagina que te estas muriendo, y que solamente una persona en el mundo puede salvarte, pero esa persona se niega a curarte. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con esa persona ¿que le dirías? _

_Piénsalo Serena, porque yo solo te pido una oportunidad para poder vivir y desde que el momento en que presentí que ibas a dejarme, mi corazón comenzó a dejar de latir._

_Te Amara Por Siempre_

_Darién. _

"_**Y ¿que decisión has tomado?"**_

"_**Las personas están para salvarse las unas a las otras. Quiero que mi futuro sea a tu lado"**_

La mire a los ojos, levantándome de mi asiento me acerque a ella para abrazarla y besarla tan profunda como si quisiera fundir nuestras almas.

"_**Yo también quiero un futuro a tu lado."**_

Y así termina la historia o así es como comenzó.

Y en cuanto al tema del destino… lo único que se, es que cuando el destino de verdad quiere hacer algo, no puede hacerlo solo. Aun tienes que ir a ese restaurante, tienes que presentarte. Aun tienes que construir el puente, hacia la persona que amas.

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_Inspirado en la película de My Sassy girl_

_Bueno aquí me tienen, con este otro one-shot espero les haya gustado._

_en cuanto de algunos fragmentos están basados en la película misma y uno que otro de alguna novela_

_Yeaah, yo se que debería estar actualizando los demás fics, bueno ya que me quite esta espinita que traía encajada jejeje, me pondré con los demás. Bueno ojala les haya gustado._

_Chao._


End file.
